Secrets, lies, and open flies
by K.D. Wagner
Summary: During their lives at Hogwarts Lily Evans, and James Potter never would be called "normal", so why should their romance be any different?
1. Feelin girly Potter?

Author's Note: I know this story was dead a long time ago, but I hated my writing style and had to rewrite it. I REALLY hope it is better, because I know it was really bad before.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I really owned all this I wouldn't be writing on this site…I'd be buying it

Deep within the English countryside, hidden by spells and incantations stood Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the castle young wizards and witches aspired to be the next Dumbledore, or some simply wished to pass their OWLS. Competition ran through the students, and their four houses. The Gryffindors considered to be the courageous lot faced Slytherin. Those "evil" Slytherins, despised by the Gryffindor boys in particular felt no affection for the "high and mighty" Gryffindors. While Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw chose sides based on personal preference the battle raged on. However, it is said that many a fortress has fallen from weaknesses within…

"Sirius Black you get your puny little butt out here this instant or I'll-"

"Bloody hell Andrea you don't have to scream I'm coming."

"Sirius I am going to…well…I'm going to…"

Sirius Black, raven hair slightly mussed from sleep, and cool attitude intact like always looked down at the raging terror before him: a pissed off teenage girl.

"You'll what? Throw me on the couch and snog me senseless? I'm willing baby."

"You-you little bastard! How dare you? If you for one second think I would ever even let myself imagine that then you have less of a brain than I thought!"

Andrea Walton flipped her ebony hair behind her shoulder and glared at the annoying piece of filth before her: a teenage boy.

"Well there go my plans for the day." Sirius replied looking quite bored with the whole situation. "Is there a reason you woke me from my beauty sleep…not that I need it or anything…"

Andrea glared at him, and if looks could kill the young Gryffindor would be ten feet under. Azure eyes flashing, she crossed her arms across her chest. "You know _perfectly_ well why I am here Mr. Black, and I expect an explanation."

Sirius looked at the vision before him, long black hair, bright blue eyes, and creamy white skin, all on a body the Gods would envy… completely loathing him.

"Well I presume you are here about our little problem." Sirius answered a slight grin starting to play on his lips.

"You're right I'm here about-"

"Well then." Sirius said glancing up and catching Andrea's eyes with his own, "I say we take care of it."

Andrea looked at Sirius, mistrust clearly on her face. "What do you mean take care of it?"

Andrea thought back to that morning. She had woken up and taken a shower and come back into the 6th year dorm drying her hair with a towel, just like every other morning. She sat on her four poster bed and flipped all her hair over her head, and wrapped it in her towel, then looked up and saw something else that happened almost every morning. Lily Evans had been the victim of a Marauder prank. Lily Evans was Andrea's best friend, and sole confidant. Lily knew things about her that Andrea's own twin didn't know. Lily's normally red hair looked like something out of a Greek myth, and across her forehead flashed the words "I love Slytherin". Eyes opening wide and mouth falling slightly open, Andrea looked at her snake haired friend. Lily didn't seem to know about her Medusa locks or her war paint, but she was heading towards the bathroom, and would soon. Andrea still in awe that the Marauders could think of so many things to do to her poor friend was broken out her reverie by a piercing scream coming from the direction of the girl's bathroom. Lily Evans, green eyes flashing, came storming out on the war path.

"I'm going to kill them! Especially Potter! I have a date with Jonathan tonight! I can't go like this!"

Lily realization dawning on her face sat on her bed, and let her head fall into her hands. "I've liked him for almost five months…five months, and the one time he actually asks me to go to Hogsmeade they have to do this…" Lily tears running down her face looked at Andrea, "What am I going to do? I don't want to cancel; this is the last Hogsmeade weekend for awhile."

Andrea let her thoughts wander to the tall Slytherin Lily was talking about. Jonathan Avery was handsome, Andrea did have to admit, but he was cold. Blonde hair slicked back and never a hair out of place; he was first cousins to none other than Lucius Malfoy, and was always talking about the older boy as though he were a God. Andrea personally thought Lily liked him to annoy Potter, as the two boys detested each other, and that Avery was taking Lily out to have something to hang over James' Potter's head, knowing that the Gryffindor liked Lily.

James had always fancied Lily, but after an incident in 3rd year Lily refused to acknowledge his existence unless they were fighting. So to retaliate James had persistently asked her on a date ever time the redhead was around, that all stopped in 5th year. An episode that year had hurt James terribly, and he had taken out his frustration by irritating Lily for the rest of that year, and the beginning of this one.

Andrea's thoughts turned to the Gryffindor chaser, James Potter wasn't all that bad in her opinion, a prankster to be sure, but full of life and very fun to be around. After his and Lily's fight at the lake she didn't associate him much, but it was hard not to notice James. Not tall and thin in form his wasn't a person that bought awareness by his size, James had an aura about him like a magnet. He was bursting with life, and always up for anything. Black messing hair always looking like he just stepped off a broom, and hazel eyes always twinkling, James Potter was a charmer. Nowhere near as much as his best friend Sirius, but it was said his grin could make a girl go weak in the knees.

While Andrea's thoughts wandered, Lily was frantically attempting to undo the charms (or in her opinion curses) on her hair and face.

"Andrea!"

The young girl jumped, scared out of her daydream by her friend's sudden outburst.

"Hm?"

"Can you please do a big favor for me?" Lily asked emerald eyes pleading.

"It depends." Andrea answered, looking at Lily suspicion showing on her face.

Lily in an attempt to look innocent settled just for upset, sat on her bed and pouted. "Will you please go find one of those annoying little Marauders and _nicely_ ask how I get this thing of my head, and rid of my slight bad hair day."

Andrea glanced at her friend's head, and had to force back a laugh. It seemed for all Lily's efforts that the charms the boys had placed on her had stayed…and grown more persistent. The snakes coming out of her scalp looked angry and were hissing wildly, while the words flashing on her forehead alternated between the green, "I love Slytherin", and a red "But I love James Potter more."

So their morning drama had brought Andrea to the common room screaming up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She didn't dare brave going in the dorm, remembering the time pixies had attacked her twin sister Elise.

After screaming for nearly five minutes (although in her opinion it seemed like an hour), Andrea was rewarded with a sleepy looking Sirius Black yelling back to her shouts, and standing at the top of the staircase looking like things such as these happened on a regular basis (which they in fact did).

Quite the dreamer, Andrea was once again brought back to the present and her current dilemma by Sirius. "Yes, I don't think we can allow this to go on any longer." Sirius said, looking very business like, and starting to scare Andrea.

Andrea's anger faded, replaced by confusion, "But you're the one that did it…at least helped do it."

Sirius shook his head and laughed as though she were a small child asking about some childish qualm. "It is not all my fault. You see I seem to have this effect on people, I just can't help it darling."

Andrea's confusion allowed her to ignore the use of the word darling. "So you're saying that you seem to make people grow snakes and glowing words out of their heads?"

Shaking his head and clucking his tongue Sirius looked at her, "No, no, no of course not, why ever would you think that. It's obvious that is not what we are discussing."

Andrea becoming annoyed with his "beating around the bush" style simply glared at him, and crossed her arms across her chest again. "Then what pray tell are we talking about?" Andrea asked, deciding to stay calm in the chances he would tell her.

Sirius stared at her as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why this attraction between us darling, it cannot go on. I really do believe we ought to do something about it, and my only suggestion is that you throw me on the couch now, and do whatever it is that you want with me."

Sirius grinned suggestively, however it quickly faded when he looked at Andrea's face. Although the girl wasn't a red head, her temper could rival Anne of Green Gable's.

"You sick pig! How dare you even suggest something like that! I came here to try and get the counter-curse for Lily, and you suggest that there is something between us!" Andrea's face was red, her sapphire eyes were flashing, and you could cut the sexual tension between the two teens with a knife.

Glaring once more at Sirius, the raven haired beauty turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. All the while Sirius' eyes never left the back of her head, and she didn't see the grin on his face slowly fade.

"I'm going back to bed…"

Meanwhile back in the girl's dormitory Elise Walton was having no luck calming her friend Lily, or getting the additions to her head off the red head's skull.

"Lily its fine I'm sure we'll find the counter curse." Elise said soothingly, blue eyes pleading.

Lily looked up her eyes swimming with tears, "No we won't, knowing those idiots they forgot the counter-curse or Andrea will end up killing one of them, and then they'll refuse to tell us."

Elise had to admit that this sounded logical, and was more than likely going to be what happened, but she wasn't about to say that to her upset friend. "Lily, it will all work out, don't worry, you really shouldn't get this upset, even if we can't get you back to your normal beautiful self Jon will understand." Elise said with a small smile.

Elise, always the more maternal and grounded of the three girls sat on the edge of Lily's bed, while her crying friend sat cross legged, head in hands. Her dark chocolate colored hair was cut short, just above her shoulders and flipped out, and her pretty face as always looked innocent and sweet. While Andrea and Lily had tempers that would make Lord Voldemort run for cover, Elise was known to keep her calm, and be nowhere near as outspoken as her sister and friend. Best friends with Alice McCoy she wasn't as close to Lily as her sister was, but her naturally kind disposition made her instantly help a person in need.

"Normally beautiful," Lily snorted. "Yeah right, it took me five months just to get Jon to ask me out, and now it's all ruined." Lily let her head fall back into her hands, "It's probably because of my hair."

Elise forced herself not to laugh, "Lily although I doubt he would like your current "do", your normal hair is fine. It's not nearly as red as poor Molly Whitby. In fact I think it's looking much more auburn as of late."

Lily looked up at her friend, and wiped her tear stained face, "Really? I thought so myself, but I wasn't sure, and I didn't really want to sound conceded by saying so."

Elise smiled, glad to get Lily off the subject of her current predicament, "Of course Hun, you know I envy your burgundy locks" Elise said with a giggle.

Lily snorted again, "Sure you do, and you know I want your creamy chocolate ones."

Elise looked liked she was pondering something for a moment. "Although you know I would much rather your snaky look."

Both girls started laughing, looking up at a surprised Andrea who had just walked into the room, and was surprised at the amusement of her sister and best friend. She hated to kill the mood, but Lily's expectant face forced her to, "I didn't get it," she said her face falling, "but wait until you hear what Black said to me!" Andrea's face quickly became angry once more, and her and Elise kept Lily's mind off her date with Jon, by roasting Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders, and beginning to plot on how to get them back.

In the meantime in Sirius was attempting to quietly get back to his bed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly disappointed by Andrea's reaction to him, although he knew he shouldn't have expected better. Oh well, he had a date tonight anyways. Looking around the room he noticed that Frank and Jordan were gone, probably to breakfast, while the other three boys were still in bed. Thinking of all the things they had done the previous night, Sirius grinned.

"Where were you so long?" A figure hanging off one of the beds asked

"James go back to sleep it's none of your business anyways, " Sirius grumbled climbing back into bed.

"You'll tell me later so why not save time and tell me now while I want to hear it." James replied, slowly sitting up in bed.

"I was making wild and passionate love to someone" Sirius said over dramatically, moving the blankets on his bed to his satisfaction and climbing in.

James snorted "Yeah Sirius, to McGonnagal. Only in your dreams mate."

When a red velvet pillow bearing the Black family crest flew through the air toward James the target was not at all surprised so Qudditch instincts kicked in, and he ducked. Then quickly turned to see the pillow hit a lump two bed over from him. The "lump" happened to be Remus Lupin, and being woken up by a flying object, no matter how soft was not something he appreciated. Sitting up and glaring at a laughing Sirius he picked up the pillow, and threw it as hard as he could, smirking in satisfaction when the propelled item hit its mark, and caused the black haired boy to fall off his bed and onto the floor.

James' eyes opened wide, and he looked at Remus and then his fallen friend. "Bloody hell Moony, how hard did you throw that?"

Concern coming to his eyes, Remus nervously stood up, brown eyes looking at the form lying by the bed across the room.

Tall and thin Remus had light brown hair, and a pale, at times sickly looking complexion. Although quite attractive, he tended to stay away from girls, for a reason only his friends knew.

James and Remus both got out of their beds and walked over to examine their fallen comrade. Poking Sirius, James looked up at Remus in wonder, "I think you killed him."

Remus paled and looked nervous, "There is no way James…I…I didn't throw it that hard."

Both boys looked down at Sirius' form on the plush carpet. Remus looked surprised and looked up at James, "I think he just fell back to sleep."

Both boys started laughing, and James began grinning like a madman, making Remus stop and stare at him, knowing that James was up to something. Slowly creeping over to his bed James grabbed his wand off the table near it.

"Prongs what are you-"

James waved his hands at Remus and made a shushing noise, and tiptoed over to Sirius. Pointing his wand at his throat, he muttered something, presumably a spell of some sort, which Remus did not catch. Remus once again tried to ask his scheming friend what his was about to do, only to be quieted once again…this time with  
different results."

"Prongs what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

James looked at the curious boy standing behind him. "Moony please be quiet, I don't want him woken up."

Remus' eyebrows shot towards his hair line, and his mouth dropped open in shock. "James…you…you sound like a girl!"

James merely got down on his knees next to the sleeping Sirius, and looked up grinning at Remus.

"James" Remus said warningly. His mind catching up with James' actions, and knowing when he had a grin like that on his face nothing good was about to happen.

"SSSHHH!"

"Ok, ok", Remus, mumbled giving up, knowing that he was probably going to be refereeing a fight in due time.

James grinned evilly and began speaking in seductive voice. "Oh Sirius last night was wonderful."

Feeling as though one of his ribs were about to crack, Remus looked at James while pondering where the evil genius called James Potter thought of all the amusing things he did.

"Mmm, yeah baby it was" Sirius mumbled in his sleep, turning towards the female voice that had invaded his dream of taking a bath with a thirty foot rubber duck.

James smirked wickedly, and Remus held his breath…

"But it was so small"

Sirius jumped up like he had been electrocuted.

"WHAT! It is NOT! It's nearly 6-"

Sirius stopped and turned to see James and Remus laughing uncontrollably. Remus doubled over and face red looked up to see Sirius' face turn red, and a scowl overcome his handsome features. Looking down at James rolling on the floor, he knew what was about to come next and actually pitied James. He knew he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Sirius' wrath.

"I'm going to kill you James Potter." James stopped laughing instantly, and looked at his fuming friend, with surprising agility he jumped off the ground and backed to the door of them room, shaking his hands. "Sirius…Padfoot…mate it was only a joke…"

"I'm still going to kill you; you have until three to run…" James gulped feminine voice cracking slightly,"Padfoot…"

Sirius looked at him evilly. "Three."

Never in all his life had James Potter run so fast, into the common room which to his great relief was empty…for now…

Lily and Elise were still attempting to do something about Lily's newly acquired pets. The flashing writing on her forehead had worn off minutes before, but the snakes were stubbornly still attached to her scalp. While Andrea searched through her trunk, both girls looked as though they were about to give up, and just give in and start naming the snakes. Standing up straight and smiling a bit, Andrea threw a towel at Lily.

"It's better than looking at snakes." She said shivering a little. "I hate them."

Lily deflated slightly, but shrugged, agreeing with her friend, at least the towel would help keep them out of her eyes. Now the hard part was getting the serpents into the towel. After struggling for a few minutes all three girls had managed to get every last squirming one into the towel, although the turban looking wrap on Lily's head did wiggle every once in while. The three girls all sat down, Lily on her bed with Andrea, while Elise say on the floor and opened a book. They were all startled to hear someone screaming in the common room.

"Sirius no!"

Elise looked up at Lily and Andrea her face nervous, "Oh my Gosh, I think Sirius is about to hit some girl!"

All three girls jumped up and ran out of the room as fast as they could (Lily holding towel on), to see a very "amusing" seen unfold in front of them.

James Potter was standing behind a red couch posed to run if Sirius made any move to attack him. Sirius was in front of the couch being held back by Remus.

"Sirius get a hold off yourself." James begged, looking desperate.

James speaking was met with peals of laughter coming from the direction of the staircase.

"Going through puberty Potter? You sound a bit feminine." Lily called looking very pleased.

"Shove it Evans." James retorted looking like he was torn between being angry, and dying of embarrassment, of all the girls to see him. He soon learned just to keep his mouth shut; three teenage girls doubled over from laughter will do that. It will also do wonders to deflate an ego.

Lily laughed again, and James couldn't help but notice the way her eyes sparkled. "Remus you should let go of Black, Potter deserves to have his little ego problem solved, and I'm sure Sirius would do that perfectly." Lily finished by looking at James straight in the face, and almost daring him come back with something. She was disappointed though when all James did was stare right back, with a close to pleading face, his emotions for her clearly showing in his eyes. Taken back by what she read written on James' face, she stepped back, and quickly left to go back to the room. Andrea and Elise clearly confused looked down at James, who was now eyeing Sirius warily, and followed their friend.

After watching the girls go, Remus looked pleadingly at both combatants. "Will you both just stop it? Sirius, James was only joking around, and being a bigger prat than usual." James looked affronted, but Remus continued, "And James just say you're sorry to Mr. Hothead."

Both looking slightly sheepish, James and Sirius looked at each other grinning. James pointed his wand to his throat and reached his hand out to Sirius.

"Sorry Padfoot, didn't mean to upset you…so…6 inches eh?" James smirked, waiting for his words to hit his oblivious friend.

"It's all right Prongs- what! Why do you want to know?" Sirius looking shocked and somewhat angry yelled.

James simply snickered and ran out of the room to find Peter. And find him he did…still sleeping.

Peter Pettigrew was the fourth Marauder. And his "membership" to the band of troublemakers confused the students of Hogwarts. Somewhat small and chubby looking, he was commonly mistaken for a fourth year. He didn't have much in common with the other three, and really just idolized James and Sirius. With his pale blonde hair, and pointed nose, he could go from looking innocent, to conniving in seconds. Although James and Sirius could cause mayhem like second nature, neither of them could give off the forbidding vibe that some got from little Peter Pettigrew. When James ran into the room, adrenaline still pumping, laughing a little at the early morning antics, Peter sat up in his bed.

"Where have you been?" The small boy asked. James jumped; Peter's cold tone had startled him, and looked quizzically at the figure at the far end of the room.

"Just in the common room." James answered, wondering why he was being so cool towards him.

"I see." Peter replied looking out the window, "We've been invited to a party, one of my friends from home is hosting it." Peter looked back at James, still talking in the same unfeeling manner. "You should go ask the others if they wish to come…its next weekend, Friday most likely, they will be writing to me." After finishing, Peter got up and went into the bathroom. James still pondering his strange behavior shrugged and went back into common room to tell Sirius and Remus about the party.

Walking slowly down the staircase into the common room, James silently debated with himself whether to tell Remus and Sirius about Peter's odd behavior. They had all noticed their companion's different attitude lately. He seemed to be always tired, and very secretive. This and mood swings that would rival that of a PMSing girl's were making the Marauders worried. After thinking about it James decided not to mention it, they all had enough on their minds.

"Guess what?" James said, finally reaching the common room, and plopping down on a couch near his two friends. Remus and Sirius looked up from their game of wizard's chess.

"You're pregnant." Sirius proclaimed with a completely serious (no pun intended) face.

James chose however to ignore him, and told them what Peter had said, leaving out his odd way of speaking.

"Of course we'll go…maybe there will be some girls there…" Sirius mused aloud.

"Is that all you think about?" James asked looking at a thoughtful Sirius, an amused look on his face.

Sirius started slightly, "Oh sorry, what did you say? I was imagining the Walton twins nude."

His thoughts only brought Remus shaking his head and asking the impossible to answer question, "Sirius, where did we find you?"

Well I hope that was better! Hope you like! Please those of you who read the old version tell me if it improved…I hope it did. Well anyways enough with my rambling…just click this button down here….


	2. Plotting and pea flinging

cath-a2ff, Aevum, and Adoring are my first reviewers! Thanks so much guys! You all deserve an award so I shall give it to you in the only way I can think of. In a review leave your real name (just first), and some personality traits about yourself and I will write you into the story, and you can pick a date with one of the characters. Hope you enjoy!

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here, and I hope you all enjoy it, I am sorry for any mistakes, I have yet to get a beta (anyone willing comment), and my grammar isn't my strong point. I am so sorry that this chapter is so, so short, but I am trying to get back to school after being sick and my life is just chaos now (another reason a beta would be good…they can kick my lazy butt) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the starbursts that I am eating right now…

Lily Evans looked into the floor length mirror standing before her, allowing herself to smile slightly. The previous morning she had woken up with some less than appreciated additions to her appearance, and thankfully Sunday morning had come snake free. Running her fingers through her auburn hair, she grinned. She had a date with Jonathan tonight. Obviously she couldn't go last night, what with her hair like it was, thanks to James Potter and his cronies, but Jonathan proved to be kinder than most would give him credit for, and agreed to meet her the following night. She had talked to him that morning, and he had even asked her to be his date at a party that weekend! He was talking to Peter Pettigrew, the little pest was probably asking Jon for potions help: his strong point. There was just one snag in her romantic world: her friends. Thinking of her friends' opinions towards the blonde Slytherin, her smile faded a little. She knew that Elise wouldn't say anything derogatory towards a potential boyfriend of Lily's, but Andrea was another story. Her dreamer of a friend had made it perfectly clear that she didn't like Jonathan, and wasted no time telling her to be careful. Part of Lily was grateful that she had a friend that cared so much, but the other part was hurt that Andrea couldn't accept her affection towards a Slytherin. Allowing her thoughts to wander back that morning she frowned, trying to decipher her friend's words.

"_Lily…"_

_Lily looked up from the History of Magic book she had laying on her bed. "What's up Andy?" The red haired teen sat up on her bed, and looked expectantly at the nervous looking girl facing her. _

"_Do you really like Jonathan Avery?" Andrea looked at her, her normally grinning or laughing face perfectly serious. _

_Lily glanced at her, confusion closing in. "I think so…why?"_

_Andrea looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering slowly, as though thinking of every single word she used, "I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_Allowing a nervous laugh to escape her throat Lily looked at Andrea, "Why would I get hurt, I honestly don't think Jon would ever do anything to me…is this just because he's a Slytherin?_

_Andrea looked solemnly at the figure sitting cross legged on the four poster bed, and answered in the same halting manner as before, "No…I just don't think he's who you think he is."_

_Before Lily could answer her she had turned and walked from the room. _

Now only hours after the strange encounter with her best friend, Lily was still puzzled over her sudden, and in Lily's opinion random conversation.

In Hogwarts there were three basic groups. There were The Marauders, intent on making life at the Magical school a little less serious, or in their words "stuffy". There were those who challenged the Marauders and their high position as prank masters, and the band of four trouble makers made it clear that it was open season on their butts. It wasn't unusual for any of them to wake up with different color hair than they had gone to sleep with. Then there were the lucky few that James, and his gang of rabble-rousers, had a sort of "truce" with. These select few were lucky, and could sleep peacefully in the walls of the magical school. And on the opposite side of the practical joke war were the ill-fated bunch that the Marauders deemed worthy of their jokes, pranks, and what some people called tortures. Lily Evans happened to be in this last group, and James Potter intended to keep it that way. He just had to think of something to do to her…something he had not yet done, which let me tell you wasn't much. So he sat at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table lost in thought, planning, plotting, and trying his hardest to figure out something that Lily wouldn't expect, and that was…well…legal. His plans however came to a halt when the target of his prank came into the room.

Despite all the tricks the young Gryffindor had played on her, he became like a first year whenever he was around her. Even when they played out their ingenious little stunts on her and her friends, James could never look at her face. Her face, pale with just a few freckles sprinkling her nose and cheeks, he had loved it from the first time he saw her. So naturally the first chance he had gotten one of her pigtails were yanked away from her scalp. However, this was years later and simple hair pulling wouldn't ever do. He needed something better…if only he could pull his eyes from her face…

Lily immediately saw James Potter looking at her, and was slightly uncomfortable with his staring. It only took her a few moments to decide the only way to make him stop was to ask him about it, and maybe in the process dump something on his lap in retaliation for the other morning. She started grinning thinking of the look on his face if she did do something like that. He knew very she had a temper, but she didn't think he would be expecting her to actually do something other than yell at him. Stopping to talk to a few people along the way as to not make it so obvious what she was up to, and all the while looking to see if there was anything hot sitting near him, just itching to jump into his lap…

James Potter sat oblivious to the world around him. Lunch was usually an interesting portion of his day; filled with pranks, jokes, and all around wisecracks with the rest of the Marauders, but today something else demanded his attention: Lily Evans. She had entered the great hall with one of her friends only a few moments before, and had held James' interest since. The messy haired chaser didn't notice Remus reading "Dangerous yet completely magical and interesting Creatures of Mimplewimple." He also failed to be amused by Sirius flicking peas at the Slytherin table, and Peter's nervous glances between the mischievous Gryffindor and his targets. However, he did notice Lily Evan staring back at him. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

"S-S-S-Sirius!" James' mouth had dropped faster than a chicken trying to fly, and needless to say Sirius was highly entertained with James' "talented" little mouth.

A grin starting to spread on his naturally mischievous face, Sirius actually stopped shooting peas at his Slytherin targets, "James can you do that again, I don't think I got the full affect of all that food falling out, and catching on your lip."

Giving Sirius an icy glare, James quickly resumed staring at the lovely red head seated at the other end of the Gryffindor table. She however wasn't looking back at him. She wasn't even there. Utterly confused James quickly began looking for his object of affection…he soon found her…coming towards him, a brilliant smile plastered on her features.

Normally teenage boys would be very pleased to see the girl they fancy smiling at them, but I never did say that James Potter now did I?

"Oh God."

"You rang."

Giving Sirius another stare that would freeze the devil himself James couldn't help but stare in horror at Lily Evans making her way up the table, stopping to talk to people along the way, although making it very obvious that James Potter was her destination.

"Sirius you aren't God, get over yourself."

All pea shooting activities came to a stand sill. "That's what you think; you shall pay for your remark!"

Ignoring Sirius' dramatics James promptly turned to watch the vision coming towards him…all the while shaking like pig in a slaughter house. Meanwhile Sirius was plotting revenge.


	3. Sirius' revenge

Author's note: Here's Sirius' revenge…can you all comment and let me know what is better: long chapters not so frequently or shorter chapters every other day (almost). Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Sirius Blacked looked at his best friend. James Potter was petrified. A smirk began to spread across Sirius' handsome features, as a plan started to form in his mind. It wasn't that James had really insulted him with his little comment; it was simply that Sirius felt it was his purpose is life to cause as much mayhem in life as possible. Looking up from the pile of peas balancing on his spoon, Sirius was pleased to see that Lily Evans was nearing the Marauder's place at the table. He placed two more peas on the spoon, hit the end that hovered above the surface of the table, and was satisfied with the result. The pea had flown in the air at the right angle and distance to hit Severus Snape in the head. When the angry Slytherin had turned to see the source of the flying entity Sirius looked at the ceiling and whistled, completely failing to look innocent. Looking away from the ceiling, and a cloud that looked remarkably like Mooney's head, the black haired troublemaker looked up in time to see Lily reach James. The grin on his face grew, and he perked up almost in an animalistic way. Evans was trying to look pleasant, but she was mad. This was going to be fun.

Hand on her hips Lily stared down at James, who was determinately looking at his spinach. "Is there a reason you were looking at me Potter?"

James looked like a deer caught in the headlight, and for a brief moment Sirius almost looked sorry for him…almost.

"I-I-I…well you see I was…" James' stammering only fueled Sirius on more, 'And the poor sod wonders why he doesn't get a date…you have to be smooth…like me.' After his last thought Sirius decided to cut off James.

"He wasn't looking at you."

Lily looked slightly taken back, and looked at Sirius as thought she only just realized he was there, while James was looking at his best friend as though he could kiss him. James' reprieve was short lived because imitating a sexy drawl as best as he could, Sirius put his arm around a shocked James and purred into his ear. "My Jamsie likes a real man don't you sweetheart."

To say James was embarrassed would win us the understatement of the year award. He looked as though he wished he could sink into the bench, and Sirius was still looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Up until this point Remus and Peter had both been off in their own little worlds. Remus continued reading his book, listening to the others with one ear, and Peter shoveling as much food into his mouth as possible. Both however couldn't help but notice the scene unfolding before them. Remus glanced up, and caught James' eye, thinking he was going be saved he flashed a help me look at the werewolf. If he was thinking Remus was going to tell Sirius to quit it and back off...was he wrong.

"James…how could you?"

"Huh?" Looking up as much as possible, and trying to shrug off Sirius' arm, James looked at his friend, a horrified look beginning to overcome his face.

Standing up, Remus picked up his book, and looked down at James, and pitiful look on his features. "I knew there was something between us…but Sirius…James; I thought we had something special."

The look of surprise on Sirius' face disappeared in a millisecond, and was soon replaced by a face that looked like it was holding back tears. Flying out his sit, and hitting James in the back of the head in the process, Sirius looked at Remus and then James. Talking as though sobs were breaking through his speech he looked at James, puckering his lip, "James…I just…I can't…how could you!" Letting out one pitiful wail, the infamous Sirius Black pelted out of the great hall.

During this dramatic performance, Lily stood near James a shocked look on her face, head turning to whoever it was speaking. James was hunched on the wooden bench wishing, hoping, and praying he would sink through the floor, and Peter was slowly (his usual pace) catching onto the joke being played on his hero.

Remus looked at the ceiling, a cloud that looked a little like Sirius' head catching his eye, and looked down, trying his best to make it look like he was holding back tears. It was rare that the sandy haired boy went along with these schemes, but for some reason he couldn't explain this one appealed to him. "James, I thought what we had was special…I guess I was wrong…" Shaking his head, a lock of hair falling into his eyes, the tall boy walked out of the great hall…very much aware of the many eyes on him.

All eyes turned back to James, red faced and slouched down, and quickly averted to the small boy sitting next to him, when he began to speak, "Wow James, good thing they didn't know about us, and that time in the broom closet." Looking pleased with himself, Peter Pettigrew continued shoving roast beef in his mouth.

Sinking lower into his seat James let out a sound of disbelief. Lily looked up at the faces staring back at her, "I do believe I have seen it all." With a sigh she fell into the seat next to James, surprising everyone more than James' "boyfriends."

Ok, there's chapter 3. Sorry I didn't get your date in this one Aevum, but it will definitely be in the next chapter, I promise.

Please review!


	4. Snivellus has a date!

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. You all inspire me to keep writing, it's just awesome to sign on to AOL and hear "You've got love letters" coming from my speakers, in Kenny Chesney's lovely voice. Anyways two of my first reviewers got back to me so your dates are in this chapter! I hope you like them. That and if any of you want to be a beta, or know anyone who does please tell me, as you can all probably see by now grammar is not my forte. Well here is the long awaited 4th chapter (ha-ha I wish).

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were wanted men. They had committed a crime that meant instant and painful revenge. They as a group had ganged up on a friend. Not just any friend mind you, but James Harold Potter. The King of revenge, the Master of vengeance, the Emperor of payback, the Ruler of…well you get the picture. Our King was currently looking for the guilty bunch, and wasn't having much luck at it. So naturally he decided to employ a fellow troublemaker, none other than the Master (yes I used that word twice) of Mayhem: Peeves. Finding Peeves wasn't usually that hard, all you had to do was act like you were in trouble, and Peeves would come floating to make your problems even worse than they already were. A normal fellow would act lost, and hope the poltergeist would come, but we never did say the Mr. James Potter was normal. So instead of acting like a normal person…he bellowed…

"PEEEEVES!"

Wandering aimlessly down a hallway near the Charms classroom, James took a deep breath and yelled once again, "PEEEEEEVES!"

Noticing that the poltergeist was nowhere to be seen, and becoming increasingly agitated, he decided to use another tactic. "PEEVES! THERE'S LOST FIRST YEARS NEAR THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Taking a deep breath and massaging his throat, James scanned the passage, grinning slightly when he heard a cackling coming from one of the nearby classrooms.

"Ittle firsties, lost are they? Oh well Peeves will help them, yes Peeve will_ help_ them."

A little man floating through the air, with a wicked grin on his face, looked down at James. Looking around with anticipation the mischievous spirit's evil smile slowly faded. "Where are they wee little Potty? Where are the little firsties?"

James had long ago learned that in order to get anything from Peeves, you had to convince him that your intentions were just as bad as his. "Peeves I need your help."

Grin coming back to his face as fast as lighting, the poltergeist looked down at the young Gryffindor. "Help? You need to Peeves' help do you? Why is this wee little Potty head?" With most people Peeves would have dumped something on the requester's head and swooped off, but he knew James Potter's history, and his interest was ensnared.

"Yes I need your assistance in finding some friends of mine…friends that need some dealing with."

The smirk almost reaching the poltergeist's ears the little man wickedly answered James, "Dealing with eh? Am I right to assume you are looking for Mr. Black and his company of morons?"

About to defend his friends, James caught himself at the last moment, and tried not to look as nervous as he felt. "Those are the ones Peeves. Can you tell me where they're hiding?"

Peeves looked thoughtful for a few moments, causing James' nerves to skyrocket, Peeves and thinking wasn't something that usually ended up with something good.

"I will help you wee little Potty, on one condition."

Gulping, and hoping he wasn't about to do something he was really going to regret he thought as quickly as he could if it was worth it. Remembering the morning, and his embarrassment in front of Lily, he let his heart…and ego do the talking, "Name it."

The trademark evil grin on Peeve's face made James' stomach drop, but he knew it was too late. "Get me the password to prefect's bathroom."

Paling at the thought of just what Peeves wanted to do in there, and the trouble he would be in if anyone ever found out, he let out a long breathe that he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"Ok." Looking at his feet he allowed his mind to recall the password Mooney had given them all a month before. "Soap bubbles."

Looking slightly amused by the password Peeve cackled and told James his friends were hiding in a closet near there, and swooped away, but not before pelting James with some ink pellets. Cursing James attempted to remove some of the ink from his robes, as he walked down the hallway in search of his friends.

"Lily if you play with your hair anymore it is bound to fall out."

Glaring at her friend Lily Evans looked back in to mirror and continued to hold her hair in different styles. Andrea was lying on her bed reading a magazine, while Lily prepared for her date with Jon that night. Every once in awhile Andrea would look at Lily and shake her head and Lily was becoming increasingly annoyed, while Andrea was trying to hide how nervous she was. She couldn't explain her uncertainty with Jonathan Avery, but she knew her that she had forbidding feelings about the blonde Slytherin. There was something odd about the fact that one day he probably couldn't tell anyone who Lily Evans was, and the next he was asking her out, and being very persistent about it. He had always hung around in the "rebel" crowd, and she knew he worshipped the ground Lucius Malfoy walked on, but was she just being prejudice? True he had some less than noble qualities, but so did some of the guys she herself dated. Was this all just because he was a Slytherin? She would like to think that is wasn't, but with no evidence there was no convincing Lily that Jon wasn't who she thought he was. She had tried reminding her about his "pureblood mania" attitude, and the way Lily use to dislike him, but her friend stubbornly repeated that people could change. And who was she to say that even Jonathan Avery couldn't change…still the look in his eyes when Lily had doubts about going out with him was something that Andrea couldn't forget. At first he had looked scared, and then almost desperate, and assured the red head they would have a good time. When Lily had finally said yes he looked so relieved. Maybe he did genuinely like Lily, looking over at her friend (who was still in front of her mirror, something Andrea noticed was more frequent since Jon asked her out); she had to admit it wasn't a hard thing to do: like Lily Evans. She was pretty, very pretty in fact. A nice shape with legs that Andrea envied, and despite the fact that Lily hated her hair, Andrea confessed it wasn't as bright as it used to be, and waved beautifully. Maybe she was being paranoid. Maybe he did like Lily. Something told her to be wary of the Slytherin though, and she didn't intend to let that feeling be put in the back of her mind.

"Does this look alright?" Shaking the thoughts from her head, and coming back to reality, she looked at her friend. Lily had her hair pulled away from her face, with just a few pieces falling onto her cheeks, the rest twisted into a messy sort of updo. "Looks great, you should go with that."

Plopping down on the bed next to her Lily looked at Andrea, her eyes serious. "You really don't want me to go do you?" Andrea looked up at her best friend, choosing her words carefully. "No, but it's not up to me to make your decisions."

Lily looked down at the bedspread and traced one of the designs with her finger, while biting her bottom lip, a habit she tended to do when she was nervous. "I really like him Andy. I know you don't like him…but…I really don't think he's all that bad. I mean I know he's not bad. He's just…different. But I do like him, and I just want to see if it goes anywhere, if he does anything that makes me think 'uh-oh', I'll hightail it out of there, and come and tell you about it…" Lily trailed off trying a weak smile, but letting it fade when she looked at Andrea.

"Lily its not that I don't like him…well I mean I don't like him, but that's not the point. There have been other guys you've liked that I didn't really care for, but not like this. He doesn't _feel_ right Lily."

Lily looked up from the bedspread, "What do you mean feel right?"

Andrea took a deep breath and tried to put into words just what it was that made her have the creeps around Jonathan Avery. "I don't know what it is Lily…he didn't use to make me feel this way…we were in potions with him and he was my partner, and he seemed like just a run of the mill Slytherin, cocky, arrogant, and the rest….but this year he's different. Can't you feel it?"

Lily looked at the wall across from the bed, but she wasn't really seeing it, she did know what Andrea was talking about, but she was drawn to it. It scared her, but it was accelerating. All her life she had played it safe, and with Jon she was taking a chance, and the little detail that it would annoy the hell out of James Potter was just a bonus.

"No, I don't, but like I said…I'll be careful." Feeling terrible for lying to her best friend, Lily went back to getting ready, while Andrea pretended to read her magazine.

"SNIVELLUS HAS A DATE!" After being found by James and being assured that payback was a definite, the Marauders were sitting in their dorm catching up on the comings and goings at Hogwarts. As soon as they had entered the room, Sirius had his small outburst, and had fallen to the ground clutching his chest. The other three had stepped over him and sat on their beds, leaving the dramatic Marauder to prop his head up on his hand and glare at them. "You know I could be taking a heat attack here, and you lot would ignore me."

"Yeah that's nice Padfoot." James replied picking something out from underneath his nail, and inspecting it.

Sirius simply glared at all three of them, and continued his story. "Snivellus has a date," he repeated as though they should all be hanging on his every word.

"That's nice Sirius." Remus turned a page to his book and continued to ignore Sirius; who was staring at all three of his friends as though they had lost their minds. "Did you hear me?"

James looked up from his hand, and replied, "Oh, Padfoot did you say something?"

Growling when all three of his friends started laughing he turned his back to them, and pouted in the corner.

"Padfoot it was just a joke, we're listening now." James said, sitting back on his bed, and leaning on the headboard.

Turning his head and glaring, Sirius pouted for a minute or some more before he gave in and began his story excitedly, "Snivellus has a date!"

All three Marauders of course had heard him say this twice, but they had the decency to look shocked. "How'd you find this out?" Remus asked his eyes wide.

Sirius looked smug, "From my date for tonight."

"Who's your date?" Peter asked, always amazed at the amount of girls that Sirius dated.

"Catherine, 7th year." He said looking extremely pleased at his luck, although he would like to call it his charm.

Remus and James both whistled, and Peter looked astonished. "So what did she tell you?" James asked, genuinely interested now.

"She said she heard that he asked out that hot Ravenclaw, Samantha. And she said yes…why I don't know…she said no to me…"Sirius trailed off looking slightly perturbed.

"Yeah, yeah we know", James said waving his hand, "two questions."

Sirius looked up, pleased that his friends were interested in his story, "Yeeeeeas," he asked elongating the word.

"Ok one, what did you bribe Catherine with to go out with you, and two can you find out what Snivellus bribed Samantha with?"

Sirius threw a pillow at him.

Author's note: ok well there is chapter 4, you're actual dates will be in the next chapter, hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. The long awaited dates

Author's note: Wow…thank you so much everyone, I loved getting those reviews! Yes in case you haven't noticed, reviews (good ones at least), make my day. Oh, and I don't know if I've mentioned it, but if you do have a story, those of you who review, I will be sure to check it out. I feel if you took the time out to review my story, then I should be considerate enough to do that same to you. So without further ado here's chapter 5.

Yet another note: I didn't feel right asking the two whose dates were in this chapter, for their last names, so you have last names that are common, but completely awesome. And I didn't really know what Sam looked like so I guessed for her hair color, sorry if I was wrong!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sirius…" Catherine Smith was crouching behind a bush in the town of Hogsmeade on a bright Sunday afternoon, and she wasn't happy. A very pretty girl, with long dark brown hair, beautiful light brown skin, and attractive hazel eyes, it wasn't a surprise Sirius Black had asked her out. She had a wonderful sense of humor, at times a sarcastic one, and was talented in a number of artistic endeavors. All in all she was somebody that Sirius Black decided to "chase after" with good reason. She was slightly hesitant at saying yes to someone with his reputation, but they were both fun people, and even though this becoming a relationship wasn't something likely to happen, Catherine knew they would have fun on a date together. So that morning she had woken up early, and decided to make her date with Sirius worth it. Putting on Muggle attire, doing her hair like all the girls in the magazines had it, and doing her make-up with a spell she had read about in Witch Weekly, she was pleased with her appearance. A flowing and cool peasant blouse, with the latest hit: bell bottom jeans that hugged her thighs, and flared at the bottom. Remembering Sirius' saucy grin when he saw her, she felt that he was thrilled with her appearance too, and that made getting up an extra hour early worth it. She was very much looking forward to a fun filled date with the infamous Sirius Black, especially after hearing about his outings from some of her roommates. Even though he did jump from one girl to the next, they all agreed he knew what to do on a date. "A charmer," One had commented with a smile, "but fun to be around, just like that best friend of his." After hearing about the good time every other girl had, had with the Marauder she was very excited about the date. However, so far she wasn't enjoying herself that much. Sirius had insisted on spying on Snape and his date, and she sorely regretted saying anything to him about it. "Sirius…can we do something now, please?"

"Shhh…yeah, yeah in a minute Cath, I promise." He replied in a quick whisper, flashing her one of his dashing smile, while looking over his shoulder.

Sighing and allowing herself to smile gently, she let herself ponder the mystery that was Sirius Black. She found herself liking the nickname, which was simply her shortened name. Usually she wouldn't, but with Sirius it sounded nice. Looking at him again, and noticing his extreme attention on the Slytherin and his date, she tapped his shoulder, "Sirius, why are you so interested in Snape's date?" She asked softly. They were crouching side by side behind a bush near the opening of Hogsmeade village, where they had a perfect view of Severus Snape and his date, Samantha Johnson. Watching the two of them together she actually felt bad for poor Snape, he looked very nervous around the Ravenclaw chaser. Noticing Sirius hadn't answered her yet she poked his back and repeated her question.

Sirius turned his head over his shoulder, a shocked look on his face, "It's the first date that Snivellus has ever been on, and you ask how I can be interested in it?"

A sigh escaping her lips once again, Catherine thought, 'If you can't beat them join them…' Smiling at the idea she had, she prodded Sirius in the back once again, he didn't turn around though, so she began talking in a military like voice.

"Agent Smith to Agent Black, what do you predict the prey's next movement will be?"

His head turning so fast he winced from the pain shooting from his shoulders, "What?" he hissed rotating his shoulders and tilting his head side to side. Cringing from the popping noise coming from Sirius' neck, and allowing a grin to spread across her face she answered him through her hands, trying to make her voice sound like it was coming through a walkie talkie, "I repeat, Agent Smith to Agent Black, what do you predict the prey's next movement will be?" She asked nodding her head towards Snape and his date.

Looking slightly confused Sirius answered, "Well they'll probably…" shaking his head and looking at her puzzled he continued "…wait why are you talking like that?" Laughing and remembering that Sirius was a pureblood she made herself comfortable by sitting cross legged on the ground and rubbing her legs that had long ago fallen asleep. Sighing she thought of how to explain walkie talkies to a wizard, and began trying her best to explain the concept to a puzzled Sirius Black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus Snape was nervous. His palms were sweaty…what if she went to hold his hand…no she wouldn't do that. His heart was pounding…could she hear it? He was shaking…did she notice? He didn't ever imagine that he would be on a date. Not just any date, but a date with Samantha Johnson. She was very pretty, and quite well-liked…asking her out had been torture. He was so panicky; questions were running through his head faster than usual. Would she say yes? How would she react? So many he couldn't recall of them now. He had noticed in the last few years that questions seemed to fill his mind whenever he was nervous; they use to only come when he was trying to take his mind away from a situation, but now they happened when he was worried too. Grimacing and hoping Samantha didn't see him, he remembered two nights ago when he had made the choice to ask her out. After Avery had taunted him that he never went out on dates with girls, and implied in front of the whole common room that he liked boys, he made up his mind to ask someone out. Avery was just a bully, strutting around Hogwarts like he owned the place. Snape had to put up with him unfortunately. He was closely related to Lucius Malfoy, who was from a very influential family in the magical world. It took all his will power not to become defensive and yell at the taunting boy. It was something he was learning not to do, but it was hard after being raised with yelling, he had controlled his temper though with the mere thought of what his father would do if he heard his son had yelled at Jonathan Avery. So he focused on his book, studying a potion very advanced for his years, and tried to think of some girls he might have the courage to ask on a date. Samantha had instantly caught his eye. She was very smart, and focused on school work; she always had a book with her. She was on the Qudditch team for Ravenclaw, and was very artistic. On countless occasions the young Slytherin had seen her writing, or drawing…both something she seemed exceptionally good at. Not to mention she was very attractive. But she was popular, something that Snape had anticipated to be his downfall. But she proved to be as kind as he hoped she would be, and had said yes, with a smile that he could still recall.

So far she seemed to be doing most of the talking, Snape responding with nods, or shaking his head, with the occasional shy smile. He really liked her, but to be honest with himself, he knew he didn't have time for a girlfriend…there was much too many things for him to worry about. Shaking his head, and not allowing himself to think about those things, he looked up at Samantha, who he had begun to affectionately call Sam in his thoughts. She seemed to be staring off into space; he wondered what she would think of him if he told her all about him. His past, his present, and what his future would probably hold. Emptying those thoughts from his head again he felt his nerves start to get the best of him again. However he told himself that he would try and have to best time he could, and somehow allow her to have a good time, she deserved that.

"Um, well Samantha…do you want to go and get something to eat." Looking first at his feet and then her face, and then back to his feet again, mentally yelling at himself for being so shy.

The light haired girl beside him turned her head away from a bush she was looking at with quizzical eyes and giggled, "Of course Severus. You really don't have to be so nervous around me though" she answered with a kind smile, making Snape wish once again he was someone like James Potter, he would know what to do in this situation. Samantha was looking at his eyes when she started to speak, "…did anyone ever tell you that you have very nice eyes?"

The shocked young man looked at the pretty Ravenclaw next to him, his eyes wide, mouth slightly opened. Quickly shutting his mouth, embarrassed that he had opened it in the first place he stuttered out a quiet thanks, causing Samantha to laugh again. He liked her laugh; it was beautiful, and innocent, something he knew his own laugh had lost a long time ago.

Blushing, he smiled to himself, basking in the warm feeling that a simple complement gave him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Surprised but thrilled, Sirius was having a blast. His date with Catherine was going better than he had ever imagined. She was funny, and outgoing, up for anything. They had spent the last twenty minutes running from bush to bush, behind buildings, and benches, talking into pretend walkie talkies to each other, they had long ago lost Snape and Samantha, but were perfectly content watching the other couples strolling though Hogsmeade. Sirius was currently crouching behind a bench while Catherine was behind a garbage can, making faces at him. She stuck her tongue out at him, and scrunched up her nose, making her look exceptionally cute. He laughed, happy that the date was going so well. He liked Catherine, even if it was just as a friend. Hearing his stomach rumble he patted it, mentally apologizing to the poor thing, for not feeding it in some time. Deciding he should suggest they go get something to eat, he stood up and brushed off his pants. He grinned at Catherine, who stood up and walked over to him, brushing off her jeans too. "I'm having a good time Sirius…" She smiled and then bit her bottom lip, and he was once again reminded how cute she was "but…I think we should just stay friends…I really like you, but I think it's more of a friendly feeling than anything else." She looked up at him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Sirius smiled down at her, and reassured she smiled back, her hazel eyes bright. "I feel the same way Cath. Want to go get something to eat?" He didn't want to show it, but he was relieved she felt the same way; she was much too special to hurt. And the lucky guy that did get her would have some time with the spunky Gryffindor. Looking down he smirked again, and asked if the Three Broomsticks was an "ok" place to go.

She grinned and punched Sirius on the arm, "Sure Agent Black, just watch those evil agents swarming the area." She ran off down the road towards the Three Broomsticks before Sirius could reply. Watching her dash in the road, not a care in the world he smiled and thought of the reason he wouldn't let himself fall for any girl. Shaking his head and laughing, for once in his life happy being "just friends" with a girl. He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Catherine down the road, starting to run behind her after a few steps, not even thinking of the significance of her words, and never noticing the pair of eyes following him down the dusty village road.

Samantha looked at the boy sitting across from her in the three broom sticks. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be out on a date with Severus Snape, and enjoying herself. The quiet Slytherin was usually at the blunt of the Marauder's jokes, and she felt bad for him. She liked to think that wasn't the reason she said yes to him when he asked her out though, he wasn't bad looking she realized, when he cleaned up a bit. When he had met her at the doors of the school that morning she was actually surprised at her appearance, and pleased. It looked as though he either washed his hair very well, or didn't use whatever it was that made it look oily. So instead of his usual hair style, his hair simply fell in his eyes, and looked healthy. With his hair looking nice, the rest of him seemed to come together, and she had to confess he didn't look half bad, and she was looking forward to the date. She had even taken consideration into her own appearance, and was wearing a lovely blue dress that brought out her eyes, and fell just above her knees.

Of course it had started out a little shaky, with him barley talking, and her chatting to fill the long silences. She soon discovered after sitting down at the Three Broomsticks, however, that once Severus was comfortable around someone, he could keep up a very interesting and fast pace conversation. Samantha was very pleased she had taken a chance and said yes to him, when he asked her out. She had been hesitant, he wasn't all that well liked around the school, but she hadn't personally ever gotten to know him, so she gave him a chance. It was actually quite flattering that he was so nervous around her, but that had changed, and she smiled, watching and listening with one ear to him describe some potion he was working on. He was very gifted with potions, while Samantha was very talented with Charms. So both found they could help each other with their weaker subjects. The conversation soon took a comical turn, and both were cracking jokes to each other, ranging from teachers that were less that normal, to the Marauders and their stupid pranks. His eyes twinkling, and his usually sober face transformed by a smile, he was animatedly describing a potion he had recently read about. Usually a subject that Samantha found boring, she was pleased that the mixture and its effects were humorous. When the waitress came to ask them what drinks they wanted, she almost completely forgot where she was, she was so taken up by the conversation.

"I'll have a coke." She answered briskly turning back to Severus, who was looking at her, eyebrows raised, and a confused expression on his face. Blushing she apologized and ordered a butterbeer, while Severus laughed, his dark eyes dancing. She was very taken back by the change she had seen on this date. Usually he seemed so cold, and distant at school, but here she learned who the real Severus Snape was, and found she enjoyed his company. Leaning back in her chair, she grinned at him, and asked him something about a potion they were learning about in class. She was surprised when he answered her with more detail than even the teacher gave, and soon became very engrossed with the conversation. After explaining the potion the conversation slowed, both looked at each other smiling bashfully. "I'm having a good time Severus."

Snape looked at her, surprise clearly on his face, "Me too…I'm afraid…well…I do like you…S-Sam," he looked to her for a reaction to the nickname, and was reassured to see her smile gently, "but…well…I think I should be fair and tell you…that I don't really want a girlfriend…right now…not that you would want to be my girlfriend or anything." He flushed, realizing how quickly he had spoken the last sentence. Looking down at the table he mentally berated himself, something he noticed around Sam, he did a lot. Chancing a glance he let out a breath, when he noticed her smile, a smile he was delighted to notice, hadn't left her face in quite some time. "I understand Severus, now you were telling me about that helium potion, and what you would like to use it on Potter for?" The conversation quickly became lively again, and the rest of the date went smoothly, both promising to stay good friends.

In fact both couples had so much fun on their dates; they didn't even notice each other sitting in the Three Broomsticks that afternoon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note: Well I was going to end it there…and I should really be doing my homework, but I decided to write a little about Lily and James too, so enjoy, and I hope you two enjoyed your dates!

"Lils Jonathan's here." Lily Evans turned at the sound of her friend's voice and gave her a nervous smile.

"Are you ready?" Elise asked, smiling back at her, "Or should I tell him you need a few more minutes?" She looked down at her outfit, and deemed herself ready. Tight pants borrowed from Andrea, and blouse she had seen in an American magazine on a blonde girl called Marsha, with her hair pulled up like she had that morning, and her makeup light, accenting her eyes. She was nervous, and she couldn't understand why. She knew she liked Jon, but this was a nervous energy she couldn't get rid of, no matter how slowly she breathed, and tried to calm her nerves.

Lily let out a sigh and walked slowly over to her bed. "Do you think I'm making a mistake too?" She asked, sitting on the bed. She looked at her friend anxiously, was she hoping she would say yes? She was confused by her feelings for Jon. It was like riding a roller coaster, terrifying the first time for most, but in the end she felt it would be worth it. She thought of his slicked hair, and casual stance, he radiated confidence, and she couldn't help it, but she thought he was_ cool. _He was a rebel, a bad boy, someone she wouldn't normally bestow a second glance upon, but she was different this year. No, James Potter wouldn't be able to ask her if she was trying to be the next McGonagall, or if she had seen his broomstick, because he thought someone might have shoved it up her… _'No I'm not doing this because of Potter, I'm not', _taking deep breaths and allowing herself to calm down, she looked expectantly at Elise, "No, if you really truly like him…then no you aren't making a mistake." The thoughtful girl leaned over to her own bed, and snatched a book. Opening it and turning quickly to a page somewhere in the middle, she glanced back up at the redhead. "I started writing down quotes I liked, and I put them in this book…you should read it sometime Lils…you might like some of them."

Unnerved by her friends blue eyes, staring right into her own green ones, she quickly turned away, "I'm sorry Lise, I don't really have time now, he's been waiting long enough…do I look ok?" Elise stared at her, and Lily was slightly uncomfortable, getting the feeling that Elise was searching more than just her outfit, and hair style. She stopped suddenly, and gave her a bright smile, "You look great Lils." She got up and left the room, and Lily could hear her telling Jonathan she would be coming. 'I have some crazy friends.' She thought shaking her head, Elise's book of quotes caught her eye, and she reached over, and picked it up. Opening it to a random page, a quote written in what looked like ordinary Muggle pen caught her eye, _"We spend our lives searching for that one special person, never realizing that the "one" might be looking for us too, and might be closer than we could ever imagine." _Shaking her head, and chuckling 'She's such a romantic', Lily grabbed her purse and walked out, not realizing the power of those simple words until she reached the bottom of the staircase, and saw a messy haired boy staring back at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Potter was in a fairly good mood Sunday evening…it ran away when he went to the common room. After Sirius had left for his date, Remus had left to go to the library (or his second home), and Peter had mumbled about going somewhere to find someone about homework. That left Mr. Potter alone for the evening, and he fully intended to spend the evening talking to Elise Walton, and find some weakness in Lily Evans that he didn't know about. He knew she wouldn't outright tell him anything, but he considered himself cunning enough to figure out everything he needed. He kept in the back of his mind that Andrea was the twin that was closer to Lily, but he also assumed that Elise was less likely to throw a heavy object at his skull. So he had left the boys dorm, and headed for the common room, it was then he saw him. _Jonathan Avery…_in _his _territory.That snake had dared tread on Gryffindor terrain, and James felt it was his duty to make it clear to him that he wasn't welcome there. He observed Elise Walton call down to Avery that Lily was coming. _'Lily? Is Lily associating with that scum?' _That thought springing him into action; he strode over to where the Slytherin was standing. Making sure that he stood up straight so he could use his full height, he reached the blonde boy, and noticed the common room had gone quiet. "What do you think you're doing here Avery?" James demanded, his voice low, daring the other boy to start a fight.

The flaxen haired Slytherin turned at the sound of James' voice, and sneered. "Taking Ms Evans on a date Potter…although you wouldn't know how to do that would you? Seeing as she never did find you up to standards?" He went to turn back around, and James reached out and grabbed his shoulder, catching him off guard and spinning him around to face him. He had struck a nerve, everyone present knew that, and the atmosphere in the common room grew tense.

"Up until recently I didn't think she was up to your standards Avery…" James glared at Jonathan Avery, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles began to turn white.

Scoffing at the raven haired boy before him, Jonathan answered in a cold voice, "I don't think that's any concern of yours Potter, I am very interested in Ms Evans."

James stared at him for a few seconds, taken back from the unnatural voice coming from the Slytherin. He heard someone coming down the stairs behind him, and turned just in time to catch Lily Evan's eyes with his own…

Ace's buddy- Wow…thanks!

Aevum- Thank you so much! It made my day to see that review!

Cath-a2ff- Thanks so much!

Carrietells- thanks and I know it may seem that way, but she isn't. Lily knows there is something odd about Jonathan, but she is attracted to the way that it feels dangerous around him.

Crazy turtle- Thanks! And you'll see, its possible they will, you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Lillian- :blushes: thanks so much!

oceanmist05- Thanks!

windream- Thanks!

Well I hope you all like this one. You all rock my socks!


	6. The red haired demon and the bigheaded p...

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They REALLY keep me motivated to keep writing, and I reviewed stories, if I missed you I apologize, and tell me, and I'll be sure to do so! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I'm trying to keep this funny, but they are going though a time where dark things were happening, so bear with me, I am trying my best.

Emeralds didn't compare to Lily's eyes. Deep and ever changing, they were amazing. James Potter was currently lost in them; he didn't see a way out. He knew it was a mistake catching her eyes with his own, but it was an accident. She had been walking down the staircase, and he turned just in time to catch a glimpse of those lovely bright green orbs, and he was hooked. They might not have been so captivating if they looked away from the hazel eyes staring into them…but they weren't…although, maybe the would be, he couldn't deny they were beautiful. Maybe it was shock, or maybe it was just the James Potter never got to look into those eyes unless they were glaring at him, or maybe, just maybe it was something more, but whatever it was, he couldn't look away. They were growing closer, nearing his own. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. The silent staring between the two might have continued if someone hadn't tapped Lily's shoulder and caused her to look away.

"Are you ready Lily?" At that moment in time James Potter had never wanted to pummel anyone more that he did Jonathan Avery. The Slytherin's smug face didn't help either. He was standing next to Lily at the bottom of the staircase, his hand on her shoulder and a self-satisfied smile gracing his face. Lily looked startled, and disoriented, as though she was coming back from another world, she soon looked up at the tall boy next to her and smiled though. And it was that smile that broke James' heart, he didn't understand why, but at the moment that smile came across her lips, his stomach plummeted, and a pain shot through his chest. It was over in a moment, but he still felt the ghost pain of it for some time afterwards. He didn't know why it had hurt him, he was over Evans, he had made himself get over her, why should he care if she was ruining her life with some Slytherin not even worthy of her time.

"Yes, Jon…I'm ready." Out of the corner of his eye, James saw her smile softly at Avery, and glance at him. In any romantic comedy, at this time both of them would realize that they loved each other, and would never love another soul as much as they did each other, as long as they live…and so on. However, this is Lily and James that we are talking about, so do you honestly think that's what's going to happen?

"Nice boy toy Red, he the male version of Barbie?" James looked at the couple still standing at the base of the stairs, a smirk on his face.

Lily's face turned red and she stepped away from Avery, placing her hands on her hips, she began to tell James Potter just what she thought of him. "Shut up Potter." Ok, well maybe not, but that's only because her thoughts were still tumbling around from their previous staring contest.

James grinned. "Only one way I'm going to do that Evans." Lily's face turned as red as her face, "Why you…"

Knowing what she was thinking, and guessing what she was about to say, James cut in, "I'll shut up when you learn to shut that trap of yours." Lily glared at him, and James knew that he was about to get a tongue lashing…but at least that made things back to normal…him and Evans gazing into each other's eyes was not in any way normal.

"You…you arrogant little pig! I can't believe you would tell me to shut up when it's you that can never stop bragging about yourself. That ego gets any bigger Potter you're not going to get off the ground with your stupid broom!" And…and…let's go Jon."

James smirked at the angry red head pulling Jonathan Avery out of the common room. "Run out of things to say Red? That's a first."

Lily whipped around so fast the Avery got smacked it the face with her hair (something James found quite amusing). "Shut up Potter! I've had it with you! You're a big-headed little toerag, and if I knew I wouldn't get locked up in Azkaban I'd…well I'd…I'd do something you wouldn't like!" Whether she was blushing because she was being so uncommonly tongue-tied, or she was just about to explode from anger, James couldn't tell, but Lily's face was rivaling her hair. James leaned up against the couch behind him, and crossed his arms casually across his chest.

"Red…if you blow up I don't think male-Barbie is going to ask you out on another date."

At this the Slytherin finally got his head and burst in, "Now you see here Potter-"

James smoothly cut into his speech (something he personally thought he was getting good at…interrupting people that is) "I'll tell you what I see…I see a red headed traitor that's about to either explode or blow chunks over us all, so I do believe I shall be leaving you all soon. And I see a very large blonde rat standing next to her, that I do hope very much, gets the blunt of whatever explosion occurs. And with that being said, I bid you all a not so fond farewell."

With a mocking bow, and a sweep of an imaginary hat, James Potter sauntered out of the common room through the portrait hole.

Lily felt like sinking in to floor, and she knew her face wasn't going back to normal yet, so she did the only thing she could think of. She looked at the still glaring Slytherin and chanced a weak smile, "I swear I won't explode."

She was relieved to hear the Slytherin start laughing. Laughing weakly she looked towards the portrait that James Potter had just gone though, _'well at least things are back to normal now…'_

James Potter walked quickly away from the common room. If he knew that he was putting as much distance between himself and Lily Evans, he didn't allow himself to think about it. However, his thoughts were on a certain red-haired Gryffindor.

'_Well that worked well. Everything is back to normal. Evans and me are fighting again, just like we should be. I must have just been daydreaming when I was staring at her eyes. They aren't that amazing anyways. They're just green. Just green, just amazing shades of green swirling and---stop, they are just normal green eyes, and that's all there is to it. Nothing special about them at all, just green eyes. Beautiful green eyes…but that's it.'_

As much as James Potter was trying to convince himself that staring into Lily Evan's eyes was just something that had happened, and was nothing of importance, he had one problem. He couldn't get them out of his mind. They way they seemed so deep, and the way the colors all blended, and the way he could see all these things even from a distance, and annoyingly how much he wanted to see them from a closer view. He couldn't get her face out of his head either. Sure he was focusing on her eyes, but he did notice the soft smile playing on her lips, and of course he noticed the way it made her eyes sparkle. He also noticed he couldn't ignore the way his stomach was doing flip-flops the whole time. He kept reminding himself that he was over the "red headed demon" and that fifth year was just a severe lapse of judgment. Just like Sirius had told him. His mind began to fill with the memory of that day after the "incident" at the lake. Sirius had dubbed it affectionately 'the fight heard 'round the world.'

"_Prongs, I really do fear that as your best friend I do believe you are making a complete ass of yourself."_

_James ignored his best friend and continued to walk towards the common room, his head was buzzing with the words she had said to him... 'You're just as bad as him...' Was he really as bad as Snape? He would never call her that; he cared about her…why couldn't she see that? Maybe he should stop caring…that was it…he'd show her she lost her chance with him, and then she would be sorry._

"_You're right Padfoot, how about we make Lily Evans a new target; we'll make sure she knows she lost her chance with a Marauder." _

_He was pleased to see Sirius' dog-like grin fill his face._

Almost running into a wall, he looked at his surroundings. He hadn't realized he walked so far; he was outside the doors of the great hall. He could see the lawns of the great magical school spread out before him. '_I might not care about Evans, but no one should have to put up with Jonathan Avery. I wonder if she really likes him…how can she like him' _Shaking his head, he told himself that he didn't care who Evans liked. He walked out of the castle smiling; a plan began to form in his mind.

"I'm really sorry Jon; I shouldn't have started anything with Potter." Lily looked up at the tall Slytherin walking next to her. They had just left the common room and had started walking towards the front doors. Lily liked the feeling of him by her side; they were so close that their hands brushed each other every so often. Quick glances at the walls told her that the portraits found Lily Evans, and Jonathan Avery walking together, a thing of interest. She had to admit even to herself, that she never would have imagined likening a Slytherin, especially Jonathan Avery. But she also knew he had changed, he was quieter this year, and not nearly as cocky as he had been last year.

He grinned at her, and Lily felt her heart start to beat faster. "Its fine, Potter started it anyways." He put his arm around her, and she could feel the blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"He always does." She growled, thinking of all the fights her and Potter had been in. He knew just what buttons to push with her, and he always pushed them. It seemed to her that his life goal was to see her go off the deep end. _'He wasn't always like that.' _A voice in her head whispered, Lily ignored it.

Jon chuckled, "I assumed that anyways. He's an ass Lily. Don't let him get to you. He and Black just like to think the whole school worships the ground they walk on."

'_Easier said than done, Potter doesn't leave me alone so that I can ignore him…'_ Lily thought, she nodded and Jon, and smiled though.

Feeling a little brave, Lily leaned into Jon's side; she was pleased to feel his arm tighten around her shoulders. Allowing herself to think back to the incident in the common room, she realized there was a possibility Jon saw her staring at Potter like she was. She looked up at his strong profile; she was really beginning to like him. Whatever it was that Andrea and Elise had against the Slytherin, must be a misjudgment. He had been a perfect gentleman so far, although it did bother her that he didn't try to defend her against Potter, until he was insulted too, but he must have just been shocked at how rude the big-headed prat was.

"So what was with you and Potter starting at each other like that?"

'_Oh no.'_

"Oh…umm…well he had something on his chin and it was funny looking so I was staring at it." She grinned, secretly beginning to breathe again.

'_Nice save Evans.'_

Jon laughed, and Lily found herself taken back by the coldness of it. '_I just imagined that,' _She thought, laughing with him.

"So where do you want to go?" She looked into his eyes, and a part of her (that she quickly suppressed) told her that the cold blue was nothing compared to the hazel she had gazed into earlier.

"I doesn't matter…surprise me." She answered grinning. Jon smiled back at her, the smile not quite reaching the icy eyes she had just gotten done looking at. '_I wonder why', _she reflected still smiling at him.

"Ok Lily, I'll surprise you…I'm good at surprises."

She smiled up at him, "I like surprises."

He grinned, this time it reached his eyes, "Good." His arm tightened around her, she breathed deeply.

Everything was going great she thought leaning into Jon's side, loving the feeling of his strong arm around her, only one this was troubling her mind…she couldn't quite put in the back of her mind the way she felt looking into James Potter's eyes.

I know it's REALLY short, but I wanted to get something up, and I really don't have time to write more, but I promise there will be an update tomorrow at the latest.-

Please review, reviews motivate me a lot!


	7. Choking and Plotting

Author's note: I am VERY happy that everyone seems to like this so far. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to check my email and see reviews. As promised I'm getting this chapter up as fast as I could. And I didn't have time for review responses in the last chapter so they are on the bottom of this chapter sorry it's short again, but there will be another chapter up tomorrow, I promise. Enjoy!

"Potter you are one strange person."

"Longbottom just shut your mouth."

"Why'd you bring me if you're just going to tell me to shut up?"

"You'll have your uses…trust me."

Frank Longbottom glared at the black haired boy standing next to him. He and James Potter were standing near the bar in the three broomsticks. The room was dimly lit, but enough light was coming down from the lights on the ceilings to allow Frank to see James acting like his usual entertaining self. James was looking intently at Lily Evans and her date, some Slytherin the Frank knew, but couldn't recall a name for; he usually didn't worry about Slytherins. They were at a distance from the two, and hidden from the girl and her date by a large plant. _'So Potter doesn't want them to see us…_' Frank reflected.

He didn't really know why he was so intent to watch the two eat and flirt, but he wasn't about to ask either, knowing Potter it was something to do with a prank he was about to pull on them, and he'd soon know anyway. James had found him studying on the lawns just awhile ago, and convinced him to come to Hogsmeade with him. So far he was regretting it; he could be attempting to pass that Transfiguration test he had tomorrow.

'_Oh well, eventually he'll deicide to do something, he can't stare at her forever.' _Frank mused.

So while James was trying to burn a hole in the back of the blonde Slytherin's head, Frank was amusing himself by counting the marks on the ceiling. There seemed to be quite a few of them.

'_1…2…is that a mark or a bug? I wonder why Potter brought me here anyways…all he's doing is staring at Evans…3…4…'_

Frank glanced at James who was still watching Lily like she was something new and unusual, "Potter can you please explain to me what we're doing here?" Frank yawned; he really wished he had told James that he couldn't come today.

'_5…6…it is a bug…it moved…or maybe it just seemed to because I keep staring at it…' _Making a puzzled face, he squinted at the small black spot on the ceiling

"We're here to make sure that Ms Evans has an interesting date, and you know as back-up Marauder you're required to be here if I ask you to be." James spoke as though Frank should know all this already, but didn't glance away from the table with the red head at it.

Frank looked away from the ceiling and stared at the riveted looking boy quizzically, "I don't ever remember signing up to be a back-up Marauder."

James looked up at the sandy haired boy an annoyed look on his face, and Frank grinned, "Wow…so your eyes aren't glued magically to Evans?"

"Quiet," James growled, he quickly calmed down and spoke as evenly as he could, "Other than the four of us there's only two more of you in our dorm, you and Russell, and Russell annoys me so you've been elected, feel special."

Shaking his head, he smiled, "You realize that you all take this Marauder thing way to seriously right?"

James looked taken back, "You remember the cabbage incident?" James looked at the shorter boy, an almost evil look in his eye.

Frank gulped, "Yeah…why?"

A smirk spread across James' face, "You think just anyone could pull that off, right under McGonagall's nose like that?"

Remembering the previous year when all the school's cabbages had mysteriously resisted getting cooked. Professor McGonagall and all the house elves had to chase them for days. Smiling he remembered that Dumbledore found it funny. It made sense now though. For days Black had complained about the amount of cabbage they were serving, and Frank had always suspected the Marauders, his suspicions were confirmed now.

"So that was you?" Frank asked carefully, eyeing the tall boy warily.

A cocky grin quickly spreading across his features, relieving Frank, the other smile was starting to scare him, James nodded, "Pretty good eh?"

Frank nodded, "Alright Potter, I'm game as long as I get credit for what we do…know make a little bit of a name for myself."

James was slightly surprised, Frank was usually quiet, slightly sarcastic at times yes, but he didn't really expect him to want credit for anything. He imagined he would help, but wouldn't want his name mentioned for fear of being caught. "Sure Frank, you do that work, you get credit." James grinned; devil may care attitude shining through, "let's get crackin'." James rubbed his hands together grabbing a drink off the counter, and grinned at his accomplice, leaving Frank to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

Sometimes there are situations in life that seem like a slow motion train wreck…from inside the train. That's how Lily felt about her date with Jonathan. It had started out smoothly (after the "Potter incident"). Jon was the perfect gentleman she had hoped he would be, and they had walked into Hogsmeade looking like the perfect couple. His arm draped around her shoulder, both of them laughing and flirting, it seemed to be great. Things were good when they arrived at the Three Broomsticks too. They found they shared common ground in Charms, so a discussion of them got the pair to the pub. Unfortunately it seemed that it was the only subject they could talk about. They had been sitting at the table in the dimly lit side of the room for five minutes without a word passing between the two of them.

The last thing that she had discussed with him was working on a new charm that allowed the user to blend in with their surroundings, after she had explained to him what her theories on it were, he had become very quiet.

'_Maybe he really was impressed with it, and he's just thinking about it.' _Lily considered. He did look like he was in deep thought, and when she was talking about it he seemed to really pay attention. Lily smiled; maybe she had found a boy that she could talk to about things she was interested in.

'_He is really cute, wonder why I never noticed it before…maybe because he was always rude to me…where did the change come from? Maybe he finally just grew up…' _

"So…" Lily started; surprised when Jon jumped as though he forgot she was there. _'Maybe he was too interested in my charm…wow…' _

"Do you live in London?"

'_Nice question Lily…your first date, you should be flirting and having fun…he probably thinks I'm a geek who just likes Charms now.'_

"No actually, Camden, it's very close though. Where do you live Lily? Maybe over the summer we can…go somewhere. There are some nice parks in Camden." His response sounded emotionless, but Lily ignored it, _'leave it to me to ask a boring question.'_

"Islington, so we're just a borough away from each other. It would be lovely getting together over the summer. I've been to a few parks in Camden, they're quite nice."

'_I sound like my mother…'_

"Interesting, yes they are. I hope we can go to a few this summer." Jon smiled at her, and they once again fell into a silence.

'_Well at least he's interested in seeing me again…'_

Lily looked around the room, she liked the atmosphere. Well…she did…that is until she saw James Potter staring at her.

'_What's he doing here? And what is he doing looking at me like that? You know what? I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's bugging…because he's not. I'll just ignore him.'_

"So Jon, you seem strong…do you work out?" Lily put her lips around the straw in her drink, and smiled at him through her eyelashes, trying her best to look desirable. If it registered in her mind that she was doing this for James' benefit, she didn't allow herself to acknowledge that.

The blonde Slytherin grinned smugly, "Sure do, you like that?"

Lily smiled around the straw and nodded. She took a sip, still trying to play the part of the flirty girl. It didn't work. No sooner did the drink reach her throat, that she began coughing. And not a polite little cough, a full on coughing fit, the kind where you can't catch your breath, and your eyes start to water. Jon stared at her, lost and not knowing what to do. And out of nowhere Lily's night in shining armor came to her rescue.

"If you weren't so busy making oogly eyes at Barbie boy then you wouldn't be choking Evans." James Potter said through gritted teeth, while pounding her back with his hand.

"I-none-none-of-you-business-owww- st-st-op." Lily was being pushed forward in her seat every time James hit her back, her hair was flying forward, and she didn't want to think about what her face looked like.

'_There goes my chance for a second date…'_

"Fine next time you're choking and Barbie boy sits in shock I'll let you turn blue." He stopped hitting her back and looked at her a perturbed look on his face.

Lily glared at him, "I'd rather turn blue than have your disgusting hand touch me. I don't know where they've been."

A grin replaced the look on James' face, "I could tell you Evans."

He received another death glare. "You're disgusting."

He bowed, "Thank you Evans. Coming from you I take that as a compliment. It means I am doing my job towards you well."

Yet another glare was sent in his direction, he seemed unaffected by it though, if anything he grinned more.

"Well I can see my presence is no longer needed, I bid you yet another not so fond farewell boy Barbie, and his red head dragon." He reached over and messed up Jon's hair, receiving a glare, and getting his hand swatted. "Touchy, touchy," He swept into another bow, and Lily hit him in the back of the head.

"Your presence was never wanted here." Lily glared at him, "Go away."

James looked startled, "Fine don't be so pushy, I'd be careful Barbie boy, if she bites you I'm sure you'll need an abundance of shots." With a final grin directed towards Lily and a glare from both at the table, he walked back to Frank who was standing with a shocked look on his face.

"I can't believe you did that."

James shot a grin back at the table of obviously annoyed teens. "Got the hairs though didn't I?" He held up a red hair and a blonde one, Frank shook his head amazed.

**Aevum****- **I'm really glad you liked your date. I didn't use your real name because I felt that is was odd to ask you for your last name. And I am VERY relieved to know I at least was close to what you actually look like. Thanks so, so much…you make me blush with your awesome reviews! And wait a little while, pretty soon you're REALLY going to want to shoot him.

**Ace's buddy-** thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it! Keep the grand reviews coming!

**cath-a2ff****-** thanks so much! I'm really glad that you enjoyed your date (and of course you were a hottie we all know you must really be a sexy beast), and the walkie talkie thing was something I really enjoyed, a friend of mine and I do it at the mall occasionally.

**crazy turtle****- **Thanks so much! This story isn't anywhere near done. There are a few twists coming up, some that you may see coming, and one that I'm sure no one sees coming. Glad you enjoy!

**Glasshalffull- **Thanks, I'm glad that it keeps you guessing, and I can assure you that there is a major twist coming. As for the twins they're fun to write about, just because they are so different and at the same time have some things about them that are the same: things that matter. You'll be seeing a lot of them.

**JewelBlossom****- **Thanks, you'll be hearing a lot more from Jonathan Avery, you're right, there is something weird about him.

**Lillian- **I don't know whose funeral you were going to, but I'm sorry for your loss regardless. Hope you're ok. And thanks so much!

**zippyfox****- **Thanks so much, I love your reviews, they rock my socks.


	8. Dumb and Dumber get tricked

Author's note: Sorry for the wait guys, I haven't been home, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.You might have to wait a few days for the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but I'll try to get it up ASAP. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this one! 

"James are you sure about this? I'm not positive it's legal."

James Potter and Frank Longbottom were crouching in the Shrieking Shack, looking into a cauldron bubbling between them. After leaving the Three Broomsticks they had walked to the run down old house, after much persuading on James' part the two had entered, trying not to allow anyone to see them. Which was amusing in its own right, seeing as Frank Longbottom was not the stealthiest guy in the world.

"Frank…guess what?" James asked in an excited whisper.

Looking at the black haired boy stirring the potion, Frank scowled, "Answer my question."

Not bothering to look up at him, James answered in an annoyed tone, "I will, I just need to tell you something first."

Frank sighed, "Fine…what?"

James smirked, "Shhh, be quiet I think I hear something…be quiet for a few minutes and then I'll tell you."

Frank shook his head, but didn't make a noise. Five minutes passed with neither saying a word, and no noise but the bubbling of the potion and occasional sound of James adding something to it. Every few moments Frank would look at James' bowed head and frown, wrinkle his eyebrows, and try not to sigh. After at least ten minutes of sitting in silence, the "sub-Marauder" could take no more.

"James?"

James' head shot up, "What?" He sounded surprised, and then looked annoyed, but Frank was a curious fellow so he didn't back down.

"What did you want to tell me?"

James looked confused for a few moments, "Oh yeah…that…that was just to get you to shut up." He smirked at Frank and continued with the potion.

Frank glared at James as though attempting to burn holes in the top of his head, but stayed quiet. While James continued doing God knows what with the potion, Frank drew on the dusty floor.

'_Alice + FrankLove'_

"Hey Frank what's that?"

The sandy haired boy looked up so quickly that he felt his head collide with something hard…something that felt oddly like a chin. James Potter rolling on the floor holding his face confirmed his suspicion.

"Damn it Frank you have a head like a rock, I think you broke my chin, bloody hell why'd you jump like that?"

Frank looked embarrassed and quickly wiped the floor where the letters were. "I—a—well we are in a haunted house." Frank looked at James triumphantly, patting himself on the back for thinking on his feet.

James however simply looked exasperated, "I told you that those were just stories, would I be sitting here so calmly if I knew there were violent ghosts in here?"

"Well no…" Frank answered lamely, "but how do you know anyways?" He finished, looking at James with his eyes squinted, as thought there was something about him that he hadn't seen before.

James looked at him over his nose like there were invisible glasses there, reminding Frank of McGonagall. "I know Frank…trust me…I know."

Frank rapidly shut his mouth, but shot James pointed looks whenever he made a noise. Looking around the room they were sitting in, he took in his surroundings. Broken furniture was everywhere, and what looked like paw prints were all over the floor. Everything seemed to be torn by something with claws…

"Done."

The sudden noise made Frank jump. "Done?"

James grinned at him, "All done, Little Miss Prissy's date will sure be interesting after this."

"I thought that giving her that drink to make her cough in front of her date was all you were going to do today."

James shook his head, "No, why do you think I got the hairs?"

Frank shrugged, "I dunno, I just thought you'd save them for later or something…" He trailed off, and resumed looking around the room. James started putting the potion in two vials.

"James?"

No answer.

"James?"

Silence.

"James?" Frank repeated, hysteria beginning to creep into his voice.

James however continued working, purposely being quiet.

"James!"

"What?" James' yelled, his head snapping up, eyes glaring.

"I don't think a ghost did all this damage…and…" Frank gulped, "there's paw prints."

James stood in one motion, "All the more reason for us to get out of here."

Frank looked at him as though he was crazy, but nodded and quickly got to his feet.



While James was plotting, and Frank was becoming more and more confused, Lily and Jonathan were strolling around Hogsmeade, enjoying the sites.

"Oh look at that little house isn't it cute?"

"Oh…yeah…sure."

Lily soon learned that Jonathan wasn't an architectural genius; he might be a gourmet though.

"We just had drinks before_… 'Thanks to Potter…_' Do you want to pick up something to eat?"

"Sure…"

Trying not to sigh, Lily smiled at him and asked sweetly, "What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," Jonathan answered in the same monotone.

'_I wonder where they serve that…'_

They eventually got ice-cream, and continued to walk around.

"So…" Lily looked at his profile, the sun catching in his light hair. Sure he was gorgeous…but he didn't seem to be anything like what she expected, or hoped for. He was aloof, and at times even cold. But for some odd reason she couldn't get the image of them walking to the village, with his arm around her. If only he would do that…then maybe things would begin to go better. He hadn't bothered to acknowledge her when she spoke, not that she could blame him, after all she couldn't really maintain a conversation with him, and so it wasn't just his fault.

"Do you still want to come with me to the party this Friday?" Jon's sudden statement surprised her, but she smiled, glad he still even wanted her to go.

"Of course, what time is it?"

"7:00, so we have enough time to get to the village and get on the knight bus." The answer came quickly, as though it was rehearsed.

"Ok, does Dumbledore know? I mean do we have permission?" Lily looked at him expectantly_, 'Now he probably thinks I am such a loser…'_

A snarl appeared on Jon's face, "No he doesn't know, but we won't be gone long, we won't get caught." Surprisingly his tone stayed civilized.

Blushing, Lily answered ok quietly, and looked at the tall boy once more. Maybe Andrea was right and he was trouble, but something about him drew her to Jonathan Avery. He was an enigma. She didn't know much about him, and she knew he was hiding something. If he was anything like his idol Malfoy he didn't have a normal childhood. So maybe there was something worth finding out. That and there was a sense of danger surrounding him, that made Lily proud of taking at least one risk in her life.

"Where is the party?" Lily asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Jon's face once again became blank and he replied in the same quick manner as before, "Near a Muggle town. It's actually Muggles holding it. So we won't be able to use magic, and we'll have to walk part of the way. Normally I wouldn't associate with them, but there will be a few of our kind there and they throw a decent party."

Lily nodded but chose not to answer, she didn't like the way he referred to them as "our kind", and from his tone let her know that he didn't think Muggles as good as himself.

"You can meet me at the front doors at 6:00. We'll have time to get there, and meet with the others going."

Lily genuinely interested inquired who else was going.

"Just a few others from out year, I don't know who yet."

Lily nodded, "I'm really looking forward to it." She smiled at him, her heart leaping when he caught her eye and smiled back.



"Ok, now Frank all we need to do is add the hairs to these, and make sure they drink the right ones."

"Explain it to me once more."

James Potter rolled his eyes and looked at his accomplice.

"Its simple, Sirius and me had this polyjuice made last week in case we needed it for something, and this is perfect, Lily drinks the one with snake boy's hair in it, and snake boy drinks the one with Evans' in it. It's simple; they'll switch places...kind of"

Frank grinned, "So is it Lily or Evans?"

"Shut up."

The grin on Frank Longbottom's face became something similar to the one James usually wore. "You fancy her don't you?"

James' face quickly went from white, to red cheeks, to all red. "I do not like Evans! Dear Jesus Frank, all I did was call her by her first name and now I fancy her? I call you by your first name, I fancy you now too?"

Frank simply smirked, "Ok James, you don't have to get so defensive. Makes me think you do have something to hide." Saying that to an already mad James Potter was definitely a…less that intelligent remark on Frank's part.

"Not that you do…" Frank quickly sputtered when he received a glare.

"Of course I don't," James growled.

Secretly Frank felt it proved he was head over tails for Evans, but he liked his head attached to his neck, so he didn't comment again. They were sitting at the Three Broomsticks waiting for "Evans and Snake Boy" to come.

"They have to come, they didn't eat before, and I can't see them going anywhere else."

"I can."

"What?"

Frank looked at James seriously, "I can see them going somewhere else; they just walked by with ice-cream."

James jumped up and looked out the window; sure enough Lily and Jon were walking past the pub ice-cream in hand. Frank didn't think that an agent in a James Bond movie could have moved faster. In one fluid motion he was out the door trailing the couple down the road.

"Fancying her doesn't even begin to cover it, he's head over heals." Laying money on the table and signaling to the barmaid that it was there, he ran out of the door to follow James Potter, all the while thinking he was losing his mind.



Lily couldn't explain the change that came over Jon after he discovered that she still wanted to go to the party. He was flirting with her once again, telling her that her eyes were beautiful, and she could swear the he was walking closer to her.

"We're going to have so much fun at this party Lils." Jonathan laughed after she told him about the real reason she had to cancel their original date in the most comical way she could.

Lily smiled, and threw the napkin that had surrounded her ice-cream away. Holding out her hand, and raising her eyebrows at Jon, she smiled even more when he handed her his, and allowed his fingers to brush her palm. Nothing could ruin this date.

"Hey Evans!"

Almost nothing.

Lily turned her hair flying out behind her and catching the sunlight. James Potter's lanky form was running towards her, and something possessed her into not running away.

'_What does he want now?'_

"What does he want now?" Jon asked, her thoughts spoken out loud.

Before she could answer, the black haired boy had reached them. Panting, James bent over placing his hands on his knees, "Wait---one---second."

Crossing her arms and placing one foot forward Lily did that only thing expected in this situation. She glared.

"What do you want Potter?" Jon's voice was icy, but James seemed to have the amazing ability to ignore it.

"I wanted to apologize."

To say that Lily Evans was shocked would have allowed us to say we have won the understatement of the year award. "You what?"

James bowed, trying his best to look humble, Lily stifled a laugh thinking about all the times that James bowed when he was up to something. "I wish to apologize to you dear lady. You and your…well I want to apologize to you dear lady." He swept up and grinned the devil may care smirk that so many of the girls in her dorm talked about.

"And what pray tell are you going to do to make me forgive you?" Lily asked amused, trying her best to ignore Jon's glaring and sounds of annoyance.

James looked scandalized at her words, "Make you forgive me? Never! I simply ask and hope you will forgive a stupid silly young man."

Lily raised an eyebrow, he sure was putting it on thick, "Ok Potter…"

"I wish to take you for a drink, so we can put the past in the past."

Curiousity getting the better of her, she nodded, and whispered to the fuming Jon to go along with it.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, James insisted on going to get them all drinks.

'_He is definitely plotting something…' _

When James returned carrying drinks for the whole table, barely containing a grin, and insisting Lily take a certain bottle _('Oh I drank out of that one…'_), and Jon taking another _('I shook that one…'_), she was sure that he was planning something. And she would bet any amount of money on something being in the drinks her and Jon were served.

James sat grinning, "Well aren't you going to drink up?"

When neither made any move, and Frank Longbottom who had arrived shortly after them sat staring at James like he was a lunatic, Lily decided to do something.

"Potter how are we supposed to be sure you didn't put anything in our drinks?"

"I well…I wouldn't do that."

Lily raised her eyebrow and looked at him like Frank's glances were justified and he was crazy, "I can easily name five times you put something in drinks of mine James Potter."

James paled, "I didn't this time though."

Lily grinned wickedly, "Prove it…you take a drink of Jon's and Frank can take a drink of mine, and I'm assuming that whatever was in Jon's is worse, considering his background."

James gulped, "You could say that…"

Lily smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes, "So you're saying that there is something in there?"

James quickly became defensive, "No…"

The wicked grin on Lily's face replaced the sweet one, "Prove it."

James grabbed the bottle quickly, and slowly raised it to his mouth, Frank gulping and following suit.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Reponses will be in the next chapter, sorry, I just really have to go to the Doctors now, and can you tell I am avoiding that? Hehe anyways…this is for Aevum…

Jonathan Avery was rapidly trying to get ready for his date with Lily Evans. Unfortunately, he was moving to quickly to notice the rug a certain girl pulled out from underneath him. He tumbled down the stairs in front of all the important people in Slytherin house, bruising his ego, along with his head.

Don't worry, he'll get worse than that in the future, hope your enjoyed your revenge. Hehe.


End file.
